The present invention relates to robotic surgery of soft tissue and, in particular, to devices for facilitating manipulation of soft tissues during surgical procedures.
Mastectomy, breast reduction, breast reconstruction and breast enhancement procedures have become commonplace. In typical surgical techniques for breast enhancement, a silicone or saline filled implant device is inserted into the breast after an incision in locations such as the inframammary fold, or periareolar area. In such procedures, it is often necessary for the surgeon to manipulate the soft tissue of the breast and hold it in place to allow easier access to the skin for a clean incision and placement of the breast implant. This minimizes scarring, provides better aesthetic appeal, and prevents postsurgical complications.
It is theoretically possible for robotic devices, such as those sold under the daVinci® trademark (Intuitive Surgical, Inc.—Sunnyvale, Calif.), to execute many breast enhancement procedures. However, it is difficult for a surgeon to operate a robotic surgery apparatus, and also to maintain soft tissues, such as breast tissue, in such a manner to provide the best incision as provided above. It would be desirable to have a device that could, in an automated way, allow manipulation of soft tissues in a surgical procedure.